David Vandervoort
David Vandervoort is a story artist and facial animation designer at Laika Entertainment, and worked as a story artist, 2D facial character animator, and animator for the end credit sequence in ParaNorman. He was also one of the authors of The Art and Making of ParaNorman. David previously worked as director and animator at Titmouse ''(2004-09), lead animator at ''Wild Brain ''(2004-06), assistant director at ''Cartoon Network Studios (2002-03), animator and director at Klasky Csupo (2001-03), character designer at Mondo Media (2000-01), assistant director at'' MTV Networks (1998-2000), animator at ''Natterjack (1997-98). Filmography Films * The Boxtrolls (2014) - 2D facial animator / story artist * ParaNorman (2012) - 2D facial animator / animator: end credits sequence / story artist TV Series * Hot in Cleveland (2014) - characher design for 1 episode * Motorcity (2012) - original character concept design for 4 episodes / digital character concept designer for 2 episodes * Megas XLR ''(2004) - assistant director for 7 episodes * ''Roswell ''(2002) - animator for 1 episode * Downtown (1999) - assistant director for 3 episodes * ''Cartoon Sushi (1997) - animator for 1 episode Short * Pinched (2010) - director / writer / animator / digital compositor * The Hidden Life of the Burrowing Owl (2008) - animator Documentary * Guilty Except for Insanity (2010) - animator Concept Art Gallery Collaborated with Heidi Smith. Concept art by David Vandervoort, character designs by Heidi Smith. Vandervoort Heidi 32.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 31.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 30.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 29.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 28.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 27.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 26.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 25.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 24.png Vandervoort Heidi 23.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 22.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 21.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 20.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 19.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 18.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 17.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 16.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 15.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 14.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 13.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 12.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 11.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 10.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 09.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 08.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 07.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 06.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 05.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 04.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 03.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 02.jpg Vandervoort Heidi 01.jpg Collaborated with Ean McNamara. Beat board layouts by David Vandervoort, and painted by Ean McNamara. Vandervoort McNamara 01.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 02.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 03.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 04.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 05.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 06.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 07.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 08.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 09.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 10.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 11.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 12.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 13.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 14.jpg Vandervoort McNamara 15.jpg Collaborated with Trevor Dalmer and Ean McNamara. Poster line art by David Vandervoort, and painted by Trevor Dalmer and Ean McNamara. Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 19.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 18.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 17.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 16.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 15.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 14.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 13.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 12.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 11.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 10.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 09.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 08.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 07.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 06.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 05.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 04.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 03.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 02.jpg Vandermoort Dalmer McNamara 01.jpg External Links * http://laika.com/person.php?id=93&company=studio * http://www.linkedin.com/pub/david-vandervoort/25/957/64b * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3248884/ * http://davidvandervoort.com/David_Vandervoort_-_animator/David_Vandervoort.html Category:Artists Category:Males